everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS
ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS is a 14 year old student/actress/singer/writer/playwright/grammar nazi/goddess with the intellectual maturity of a 30-something year old person but with a mind of a 6 year old kid. She is a fan of many fandoms like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and most especially, Ever After High and Monster High. Her real name is Anya and you may address her as such or as Arcus. Arcus is proudly pure Filipino. Personality and Skills Arcus/Anya is a fun-loving teenager who usually get ostracized by some of her schoolmates as she acts totally different from them. People describe her as a responsible, smart, and cheerful person who always keeps peoples' spirits up. Arcus is also an eccentric person who often describes herself as "too fab for all these basic *insert bad word that starts with a b and end with an itches* " Appearance Arcus is 5'3 and a half " and has a very slim build. She has some what raven black hair and tanned skin. She has round brown eyes. Her hair is usually worn in a ponytail, if not her hair seems to poof up uncontrollably. Currently, Arcus has straightened her hair so that she wouldn't have to worry about her lion mane anymore. If Ever I existed in the Ever After High Universe If I was a student in Ever After High, I'd pretty much be the daughter of the Enchantress from "Ang Alamat ng Unang Paru-Paro" or in English, "The Story of the First Butterflies". Le Story The legend of the first butterflies say that there was upon a time in a village, an old woman used to have a beautiful flower garden by the shore of a lake. The fishermen from around the nearby villages were in love with her and used to come to her and exchange their fishes from flowers. Everyone in the village noticed something magical about her, because at night her house had a magical glow and once in a while some dwarfs were seen helping a beautiful young woman work in the garden. One day a young couple, very proud I must add, visited the village were the old woman lived, and while walking around, noticed the old woman's beautiful flower garden. The couple decided to get inside the garden and grab some bouquets, when the old woman sees this, walks out of her house and ask the couple to leave, when they turn around to see who was talking to them, they make fun of her and ignore her. Then the old woman, insulted, touches the couple with her cane saying: "Since you love beautiful things, you will live from now on as beautiful insects". And that day was created the butterflies came to be, who always are found near beautiful flowers. And this is how the Butterflies came to be. How Would I come to it? I would be the child of the Old Woman who could Transform into a young and beautiful woman who in other versions was a Engkantadya or Engkanto who in English are the Filipino Equivalent of an Enchantress. I would still follow my destiny as the enchantress but I would support the Rebel cause ( Choosing Your Own Path) and support the Royal cause (keeping up tradition) since Filipino culture is heavily influenced by our former traditions. Appearance in the Series I Would appear to wear a Maria Clara Top with the sleeves and what not and keep my black hair in a curl. I'd also have butterfly wings at my back which I can appear and disappear. My OCs Variel Easton daughter of The Stonecutter from The Stonecutter (destined to follow the destiny of her father) Derk Dormouse son of The Dormouse from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (destined to follow the destiny of his father) Marika Olora daughter of The Sister from The Six Swans (destined to follow the destiny of her mother) Maeve Le Fay daughter of Morgan Le Fay from The Legend of King Arthur (destined to follow the destiny of her mother) Augustus Hare son of The March Hare from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass (destined to follow the destiny of his father) Neus Faron apprentice of The Ice Maiden from The Ice Maiden (destined to follow the destiny of The Ice Maiden) Cody Olora son of one of the brothers from The Six Swans (destined to follow the destiny of his father) Albion Rabbit son of the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (destined to follow the destiny of his father) Anya Ulybka daughter of The Princess Who Never Smiled from The Princess Who Never Smiled. (destined to follow the destiny of her mother) Martha Wilis adopted daughter of Queen Myrtha of The Wilis from Giselle (destined to follow the destiny of her mother) Ckendron Good of the North son of The Good Witch of The North from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (destined to follow the destiny of his mother) Nitzana Ertrinken daughter of Nettchen and the Beast from Little Broomstick (destined to follow the destiny of her mother) Gilda Goldstag daughter of the Brother from The Golden Stag/ Brother and Sister (destined to follow the destiny of her father) Liode Von Rothbart daughter of Odile from Swan Lake (destined to follow her mother's and grandfather's path) Flaneson Dismas a character archetype for a thief Chanticleer Cockerel II son of The Rooster from The Travelling Musicians (destined to follow the destiny of his father) Ruthy Maiden daughter of The Ice Maiden and Rudy from The Ice Maiden. (destined to follow the destiny of her father) Minali Fisher daughter of The Fisherman from the Golden Fish. (destined to follow the destiny of her father) Loys Albrecht son of Albrecht from Giselle (destined to follow the destiny of his father) Sigmund "Ziggy" Frederick heir to Prince Siegfried's throne from Swan Lake ((destined to follow the destiny of Prince Siegfried) Embelchore Wicked of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Gengira Wicked of the East daughter of The Wicked Witch of The East from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (destined to follow the destiny of her mother) Clarence Stahlbaum son of Clara Stahlbaum and The Nutcracker from The Nutcracker. (destined to follow the destiny of his mother) Nutalie Nutcracker daughter of the Nutcracker Spellinda Good of the South daughter of Glinda The Good Witch Witch of The South from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (destined to follow the destiny of her mother) Ozmond Tromper son of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (destined to follow the destiny of his father) Euphemia Erzähler daughter of The Female Narrator (destined to narrate many of Grimm's, d'Aulnoy's, and Lang's Tales) Tenapal Glot son of The Male Narrator (destined to Narrate many of Grimm's, Andersen's, and Perrault's tales) Scordato Hamelin daughter of the Mayor of Hamelin from The Pied Piper of Hamelin Sophronisca Strawman daughter of the The Scarecrow from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Fortis Lionel the love child of the Cowardly Lion and the Hungry Tiger from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Parody Original Characters Julia Capugue from Rimeo and Jooliat Works-in-Progress Cane Olora, son of the princess in The Six Swans Carter Olora, son of the princess in The Six Swans Caesar Olora, son of the princess in The Six Swans Creighton Olora, son of the princess in The Six Swans Cole Olora, son of the princess in The Six Swans Carolina Sage Cole, daughter of Old King Cole Ruthy Dare, daughter of Rudy and the Ice Maiden Cinnamon "Cinna" Muffin, daughter of the Muffin Man Burgundy Altan-King, heir to The Red King' of Through the Looking Glass'' '''Ruby Garnet-Queen, daughter of The Red Queen' of Through the Looking Glass'' '''Albus Delwyn-King, heir of The White King' of Through the Looking Glass'' '''Lily Rosalba-Queen, daughter of (Mrs.Her Majesty,) The White Queen of Through the Looking Glass (A/N: If you are all asking why all the red and white royalties have hyphenated last names, It's because so it won't cause confusion to the "Queens" and "Kings" of Ever After High, so I suppose the other royalties in the story universe that were given only "Queen" and "King" at the end of their names are able to give a second last name to their kids. Hopefully they do this canon because we all can't have other "Queens" since Raven was given it. I guess the last name "King" would be given to the next Good King who was supposed to be Raven's Prince? King? Charming. (still hoping it's Dex) and the "Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen" thing because I do not want to anger her. *covers head in a blanket just in case Mrs.Her Majesty The White Queen heard that*) Le Galleria Arksay Warksay Royal Card Augustus.png|'Augustus Hare, son of the March Hare' Royal Card Marika.png|'Marika Olora, daughter of the sister in The Six Swans' Royal Card Variel.png|'Variel Easton, daughter of The Stone Cutter' Maeve neutral card 23.0.jpg|'Maeve Le Fay, daughter of Morgan Le Fay' Le Sketches of Arcus Gilda.jpg Photo (3).jpg photo 3 (1).JPG|A quick redo of Augustus Hare photo 2 (3).JPG|Kalenda South, daughter of Glinda, the good witch of the South photo 1 (1).JPG|Variel Easton's artwork redone. Gengira Wicked of the East.jpg|Gengira Wicked of the East, daughter of the Wicked Witch of The East Maeve Reboot.jpg|maeve's reboot Ever_after_high_the_rebellious_monarch_by_thewonderfuluserofoz-d7bn6ne.jpg|A drawing of Raven Queen : The Rebellious Monarch IMG_0305.JPG|I tried drawing Blondie..... TRIED. Gengira profile.png|Gengira Wicked of the East, a sneak peek of her art Stories and Fiction *A Very Happy Un-Birthday, a story of Arcus' golden three Wonderlandians. *Augustus Hare's Story , The First Chapter of A Very Happy Un-Birthday. *Leader of The Pack, some Darise for all y'allz. *Outlawed, a Sparrow Hood and Duchess Swan thing. *Forlorn , a one-shot about Maeve Le Fay and Hopper Croakington II . I am Shipping *Darise (extremely Darise) *Dexen (How can you not?) *Madgustus (MADLY! MADLY!) *Mad Cat (I blame Toni too) *Blondistair (still blaming Toni for that) *Kitzie (did I get that ship name right?) *Hushlyn (because we all just love them together) *The Queen and the Hood (This is Raven and Sparrow's ship.. a ship I just found out... :D) *Birds of a Feather ( Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood... because.. I just love them if they were together.) and many more but I can't remember....XD Trivia Time!!! :D *Arcus has played Cinderella and Elphaba,the wicked witch of the west, in several major productions. *Arcus is currently writing a play called "Wonderlandiful" which incorporates Disney productions and Alice in Wonderland for her performance group. *Arcus has cried one too many times over books. *Arcus is fluent in 5 languages. *Arcus is cu-ray-zee about having an EAH doll since none aren't available in the Philippines. *Arcus has written several fairy tales herself. *Arcus has a not-so-small book collection. (57 to be exact) *Arcus has an even bigger e-book collection in her IPAD. (105 to be exact) *Arcus has written several songs too. *Arcus has terrible stress management issues. *Arcus loves skittles. *Arcus wants to make a niece or adopted daughter of Baba Yaga because Arcus is interested if faculty have children there.. *_* *Arcus is a Pegasister/Brony *Arcus has her own archenemy. *Follow her on Twitter : @Arksay_Warksay *Follow her on her Tumblr: ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS *Arcus also owns a deviantart account : The Wonderful User of Oz Category:Driver Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS